


winter!!

by lokh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokh/pseuds/lokh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a treat!! (☆ゝ3・)σ</p><p>sorry it doesnt really fill anything u said lmao but!! this is a rly cute ship omg</p>
    </blockquote>





	winter!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidmemesinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/gifts).



> just a treat!! (☆ゝ3・)σ
> 
> sorry it doesnt really fill anything u said lmao but!! this is a rly cute ship omg


End file.
